


Take It, Please: Dying Light Oneshot

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: AU oneshot, Dying Light - Freeform, Someone dies, Spoilers, Zombie Apocalypse, angst is king, experimental oneshot, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: [Placed in an au during the scene in Dying Light when Crane "saves" Jade from Rais' museum fortress in Sector 0.]The Scorpion and Crane have finally met their match. The lying snake, Rais has them in his strangling grasp. He had taken calculated steps to make sure it went all according to plan.Today, he would eliminate one of Harran's best runners, as well as get an entertaining show out of their struggle.





	Take It, Please: Dying Light Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Its a bit shorter than my usual oneshots, but I was just trying to practice writing their character correctly. So this was sort of an experimental oneshot.

Rais smirked at the two down below him. The struggle between them was...entertaining almost. He leaned against the railing and watched The Scorpion, back away from Crane. The man tried to control his breathing as a burning feeling in his lungs arose. He bit his tongue to keep the pained whines behind his loose lips, but they echoed through the museum despite his efforts.

Rais snickered at the sight and glanced at Tahir, who had his arms crossed. Tahir looked at his boss and let out a short laugh.  
"If they take any longer, both will turn. What fun would that be?" He said, looking back at the Tower Runners.  
Rais nodded curtly.  
"Yes..." He replied dragging out his answer while he watched Crane shove the antizin shot into Jade's hands. "It would be a shame though...I just want to see the look on their face. The face of terror and guilt...and to see how they would react to their friend being one of the Infected." Rais smiled down at the two once more.

Crane finally opened his eyes and found the room empty but... something was pulling him towards something. Someone?

His legs felt like they were going to collapse from underneath him as he slowly ambled to the large metal door. He wheezed and glanced around the blurred room, looking for Jade.

He called her name. He became frantic. He lost his breath quickly as he began trying to run, hoping to find her quicker before he-

Crane could barely keep himself up anymore. He clutched at his stomach, feeling nausea flood his senses as a burning feeling gnawed at his entire body. He let himself fall to the ground, trying to breathe. He couldn't draw in enough air to satisfy his burning lungs. His vision began to tunnel and blur into a mess of colors. Shapes lost their outlines. People...lost their faces.

He heard a muffled voice fill the room, and he felt himself begin to get up. He hoped it was his men, going to finish the job.

Crane saw the person, but he couldn't make it out who it was.

Jade watched Crane struggle to stand up. His raspy breathing filled the room, along with Rais' laughter echoing above.

"Crane..." She watched him from a distance, seeing that his posturing changed. The man shook and clutched his stomach like he was going to bend over and hurl all of his insides onto the ground. She started slowly walking towards him, cautious about his state. Jade grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve back to administer the dose of Antizin, resulting in the man pleading her to take it for herself.

She shook her head before-

It was a blur.

She felt herself get knocked to the ground. Ringing filled her ears as she saw the jaws of what used to be Kyle Crane in her face.  
He growled and let out animalistic grunts and sounds as he tried to pry her hands off of his neck. Jade felt her body shake as she kept him out of reach of her vitals.

Her eyes began to water as she stared into those blank and lifeless eyes of Crane. The brown glint in them...the warm welcoming gaze was gone, replaced with a painful shade of red surrounding the brown rings in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered before closing her eyes, twisting the man's neck in a manner it shouldn't. The deafening snap echoed through the room and the remnants of his voice left the building.

Jade sat up and looked at him for a moment, feeling a sense of...guilt begin to fester inside of herself.


End file.
